Still You
by Unmei Hime
Summary: Sakuno never thought that she would meet Echizen Ryoma after all these years. Worse, she never thought she would fall to his charms again. But fate works differently. A onenight stand with Echizen Ryoma left her wishing she could just disappear.
1. One Fine Day

**Still You**

By

Unmei Hime

**Summary:** Ryuuzaki Sakuno never thought that she would meet Echizen Ryoma after all these years. Worse, she never thought she would fall to his charms again. But fate works differently. A one-night-stand with Echizen Ryoma left her wishing she could just disappear. What with her wedding just a week away.....

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tennis No Ohjisama

* * *

**Chapter 1: One Fine Day**

It had been a hell of a day.

No, that was an understatement. It had been the most horrible day ever.

It was as if she suddenly found herself in another place and another time without any recollection how she ended up there in the first place. A parallel dimension. Yes, that was it. Like that defunct TV show, The Sliders.

And she was scared too, the kind of dread that she only felt when she watched that movie with the kid who could see dead people.

Maybe she was just overreacting. Maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her and she would wake up from this nightmare, unscathed.

But that was wishful thinking.

She couldn't deny it.

The truth was like a slap on the face.

She, Ryuuzaki Sakuno had slept with Echizen Ryoma.

_The Echizen Ryoma_. Top seeded international tennis player who bagged Wimbledon three times in a row. The Echizen Ryoma who had everything any man would ever want in this mortal world. Name it, he had it. Women practically begged just to spend a night with him. And not just plain women mind you, from actresses, to models, to princesses – all were his for the taking. Literally with a capital L. Undoubtedly, he was the most eligible bachelor in town.

And he was way out of her league.

Echizen Ryoma equaled an unreachable star that glitters with the words fame and fortune permanently attached to his name.

With all that, she could never imagine even in a hundred years what a woman like her had done to deserve such a thing.

A one-night-stand with Echizen Ryoma.

Sure, she had known him way back in junior high. He was just starting to be noticed as an awesome tennis player then. She even had had a huge crush on him. Just a typical teeny bopper thingy. She gave him obentos and cakes that she painstakingly cooked. She also made sure she came to all his matches sometimes even in his training. To top it off, she even joined the girl's tennis club because she thought she wanted to be like him even though she didn't have any talent. With hard work, she thought maybe she could be good in tennis. Then, she could measure up to him and he would finally notice her.

But that was also wishful thinking on her part. He never did notice her. All he thought about her was that she was the coach's granddaughter who a lot of times pestered him with tennis tutorials and errands like going to the old shop that replaced racket-strings.

And he was a snob even before fame. A boy with an arrogant attitude matched by an equally arrogant face. But then, maybe his attitude had to do with his skills. He was so good that a lot of people were impressed, if not threatened with his skills---senpai and opponents alike.

She never thought their paths would cross again after all these years. She never thought she would ever fall again to his charms. For Pete's sake she was already twenty five years old! She was a woman now with a promising career, not a girl with pigtails who didn't know what she wanted.

What a big mistake. Never ever try to challenge fate. Because it just strikes when you least expect it and leaves you beaten and totally wrecked.

Perfect example?

She, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, who was dense enough to sleep with Echizen Ryoma.

She slept with him and her wedding was just a week away.

How did it happen?

It all started when she woke up that morning and found herself on the floor.

Thinking about it now, maybe she should have taken it as a sign that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

"_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"_

_Blag!_

With a loud thud, she woke up. Eyes still sleepy, she vaguely wondered why she was crumpled on the floor.

The digital alarm clock which she set exactly for six o' clock was still talking nonstop in its robotic voice. Her hand automatically reached out to it on the bedside table and pushed a button that made its irritating voice stop.

Following her usual routine, she made a few stretches, headed toward the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Leaving alone in her studio apartment for the past five years, Sakuno was used beyond compare to her everyday schedule and found no difficulty following it provided her bestfriend Tomoka didn't crash in her place for a sleep over. Not that she mind. Her friend only visits her every once in a while when Tomoka was not busy with her own affairs or finding a boyfriend for that matter.

Speaking of boyfriends, the thought struck her that she would soon vacate her place and would be moving in with her longtime fiancé-soon-to-be-husband in a week's time. She wondered how her life would change being a housewife and all. But it was still a week a way and she needn't worry that much, after all marriage had its own challenges.

After grabbing the bottle of milk in the fridge, she poured herself a glass and another bowl for her cat, Ayumi, who was still sleeping peacefully in her basket.

She went to her closet and got a pair of faded Levi's jeans and a white baby-tee shirt. Sakuno had always been a simple woman and that simplicity was widely emphasized with how she dressed up. She was never fond of make-up, thinking the pores in her face couldn't actually breathe whenever she had it on and made her really uncomfortable. And not putting on make-up saved a lot of time. Thus, after applying a small amount of baby powder to her face and neck, she put on her favorite strawberry-flavored lip gloss. Her shiny, dark brown hair which was still long, though it now only reached the mid of her back was left as it is, hanging loosely against her shoulders and back. She made a mental note to tie it in a ponytail after it dried up. In less than fifteen minutes, she was all set to go. She grabbed her white sports bag and tennis racket and left the house.

The day was Saturday, and she already planned her day the night before. She would need to drop in the office to submit the article she finished last night, after that meet her grandmother for lunch. Her afternoon would mostly be spent working out in the gym or the tennis club and then meet her fiancé for dinner. Then after a few hours go home and watch TV or maybe start reading the mystery novel she just bought last week.

"_It's the start of summer. Such a fine day,"_ Sakuno thought, looking up to find a clear cloudless sky with the sun shining bright. After a few moments, she tucked herself in her car and started driving; not knowing what surprises awaited her in this particular day.

* * *

**a/n:** Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the first part though this was mostly musings on Sakuno's part. I'm new in the TeniPuri fandom, so please pardon me if I've had mistakes here and there. I've become fond of the Ryoma-Sakuno pairing after watching a few episodes of Tennis No Ohjisama. And I thought they make such a cute couple. So here I am, starting a fic to satisfy my own wonderful vision about them. Reviews and criticisms would be greatly appreciated. I'm still struggling with my writing so please bear with me! A lot of thanks to my beta Kerrie-chan! 


	2. And It Began

**Chapter 2: And It Began**

"You must be kidding! There's no way I'd be doing this assignment!"

Sakuno's eyes were wide with shock after hearing her editor's words about the new assignment that was suddenly given to her. Her face was clearly brandishing the word protest in broad capital letters. The usually calm exterior was nowhere to be found. Her editor was quite taken aback by her ardent display of emotion but effectively hid her reaction with a sugar-coated smile.

"Sakuno, dear. You know I love you but YOU just have to do this. And that's an order!" The posh woman looked directly at her, not even batting an elegant mascara-painted eyelash. She was sitting nonchalantly on her high back chair and by the level of finality embedded in her voice Sakuno knew her luck had just abandoned her. But she wouldn't give up that easily.

"You must understand that it's not my field. I'm not a sports writer. Fashion and sports have a load of difference." She reasoned, her voice still an octave higher than her normally low-toned voice.

The middle-aged woman stood up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Again she smiled oh-so-sweetly that gave Sakuno the creeps. "They're one and the same darling, dealing with famous celebrities, the latest craze and all that. I know you can pull this one off. Besides, Emi called in sick. Next to her, you're the only one I've got who can do this. Remember this interview is the main feature of this month's issue. Emi did really have a hard time getting an appointment with that bitchy personal assistant of Echizen."

"But-"

"No more buts. My decision is final. You are the one who's going to interview Echizen Ryoma. And that is today at exactly ten o' clock this morning." She glanced down at her diamond-beaded Rolex watch and noted the time. "You've got about an hour to go to the Grand Hyatt Hotel. That's where he's staying right now."

_Why me? Why him?_ Sakuno could only stare helplessly at her editor who seemed to have magically transformed into an old wicked witch in her mind's eye who was set to make her life miserable by concocting a plan like this.

For the first time in her entire career as a writer she doubted why she chose to work in this publication. Maybe now was the time to consider moving on to greener pastures. Or even broaden her horizons and apply for a master's degree in America. Come to think of it, she had been planning on that for a long time.

_Reality check Sakuno, you know you couldn't do any of those NOW. Just admit it you're just trying to run away. Escape the situation to put it correctly. _Her alter ego tugged on her, trying to cause more havoc in her already messed up mind.

_And why I'd be doing that? Echizen Ryoma was a thing of the past. I got over the girlish feelings I had for him eons of time ago. There's really no harm facing him again. _The calm and more sensible part of her answered. And with that in mind, she slowly regained her composure and headed for the door, determined to overcome this task fate out of nowhere had decided to throw upon her.

But before she could leave, her editor had one last remark as if to test her freshly found determination and confidence.

"Just a piece of advice Sakuno-don't let Echizen Ryoma get under your skin. Rumor has it, Echizen has deadly charms. And women just go insane when they're in front of him. Be careful, okay?"

Sakuno glanced back. "I'm immune," she replied in an even tone, her face utterly serious. But in the back of her mind, Murphy's Law was beginning to frighten her.

_If anything could possibly go wrong, it will go wrong._

* * *

After forty five minutes of battling the morning rush hour traffic, Sakuno was relieved she arrived at the hotel just a little ahead of schedule. She could use a little more time to psyche herself and put on her air of professionalism. She mentally prayed that he wouldn't be able to recognize her. After all, the Ryoma she knew before had a poor memory of names and faces or anything that didn't concern tennis. And that was a given fact with a first hand experience as proof. It wouldn't hurt now if he wouldn't recognize her again. She could even disguise herself and use Emi's name who was supposed to be the one to meet with him in the first place not her.

Heaving a sigh, she started walking toward the reception desk. When she reached it, the woman who was standing there gave her a smile and an even bigger one with her eyes that twinkled like sunshine when she inquired about the tennis star, Echizen Ryoma.

"I'm a writer from the Japan Times Magazine. And I made an appointment with him today. I was wondering if he said anything about—"

Her inquiry was cut short when the woman answered almost immediately.

"Oh, yes Takahashi Emi san right? I believe his personal assistant left a note that you should meet with Echizen sama at The Barn, ten o' clock this morning. The restaurant is located at the second floor of the hotel."

"Thank you." She said and hurriedly left.

Upon reaching the restaurant, a waiter there showed her into a table which apparently had been reserved by yet again the personal assistant of Echizen.

_Makes me wonder up to where her reliability extends._ Sakuno thought while trying to make herself at ease. Remembering that she would have to disguise herself, she pulled back the mass of her hair in one swift motion and twisted it into a bun. When she couldn't find her hair lace in any of her pockets, she grabbed one chopstick laid neatly beside the table napkin and stabbed it unceremoniously into the middle of her hair. She didn't mind the soft, wispy bangs that fell down and framed her face. She then put on her reading glasses for added effect thankful that she brought it along.

When she looked at her watch and saw it was already ten o' clock, she braced herself with a great heave of breath. _Any minute now._

Because she was sitting with her back to the door, she was unaware when someone entered and walked toward her. When that person finally sat opposite her chair, she found herself looking at a pair of catlike golden brown eyes. Her jaw dropped and her mind suddenly went blank.

She was not prepared.

Echizen Ryoma seemed to have stepped out fresh from the front cover of GQ Magazine. And he was just wearing a plain white collared shirt for goodness' sake! How that was even possible beat her.

_Handsome. Sexy. Hot. _

Warning bells and danger signs conveniently ignored, Sakuno let her gaze roamed over him for a longer than necessary amount of time.

_Chiseled face. Magnetic sex appeal. Boyish features definitely gone. How can a man look so attractive with the way his wet hair falls down his forehead?_ Sakuno's mind fleetingly wondered.

"Are you done appraising me?"

Sakuno blinked. What did he just say?

"Excuse me?" She asked, her mind still reeling from the shock.

"You've been staring at me for five minutes." He said flatly. Was it a hint of amusement that flashed in his eyes?

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to stare." Sakuno mentally slapped herself.

_Shit._

It was not in her nature to swear but at this moment she couldn't help herself.

She just stuttered. She stuttered like the 12-year-old girl she once was thirteen years ago. And she couldn't forgive herself for that.

"I don't mind though." He answered with a half-smile.

Did he know how he affected her? And was it just a smile she saw? If her memory served her right, the Echizen Ryoma she knew rarely did so.

"You know, you remind me of someone."

This time, it was him who was staring at her with an inscrutable expression on his face. Sakuno seemed to freeze.

"Hn. Wait."

In a matter of seconds, his right hand reached over her head and pulled the chopstick that was keeping her hair in place while the left reached for her glasses and moved it away from her face. The mass of hair fell smoothly down her shoulders much to her dismay.

"There. Now, I've no doubt about it."

She was caught off-guard.

For the nth time that day her luck had deserted her.

Dumbfounded, she could feel the chill that suddenly ran down her spine.

_You are so cruel, Fate._

"It's been a long time, Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

And it began.

* * *

**a/n: **A slight cliffhanger, I know (:smiles evilly:). Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. A lot of thanks to those who read and reviewed the first chapter. Your reviews inspired me to get going and update faster (I only write as long as the muse doesn't desert me. Sometimes I've got really terrible cases of writer's block, believe me vv). I hope you liked the second installment though. So again, reviews and criticisms would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. She Was All That

**Chapter 3: She Was All That**

Echizen Ryoma had had his fair share of women.

No, he wasn't the playboy type.

Far from it.

Come hell or high water, he wouldn't chase after a woman or drool over them like his perverted father.

It was the other way around as far as he was concerned.

In fact, he was barely sixteen when he first got laid. The funny thing was that he actually got raped if being raped was also applicable to guys. The girl was a college student. She cornered him after one of his tennis games, said she was a fan and invited him out for dinner. He was sure she put something into his drink because a few minutes later he was seeing two of everything. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged into a love motel and became an unwitting participant of a 'sexual manipulation' that his sex-starved father had had a hard time laughing about when he got home the next morning looking fairly dazed but satiated.

He had learned his lesson since then.

With great popularity came great number of pathetic love-crazed women.

Women in his circle had no goals in their existence whatsoever but to flaunt their so-called assets in front of him in hopes of catching his attention. And eventually, to share his bed.

Not that it mattered.

Besides, he was a warm-blooded male who needed female comfort every once in while. And he enjoyed the privilege of choosing which woman he would willingly give a few hours of his time.

But of course, there were rules. Rules he had made up himself which he religiously followed for a more enjoyable, hassle-free life.

_Rule number one: Strictly no strings attached. (Note: Be sure to state it clearly to bed partner before moving on to the sexual intercourse). _No foolish demands, no complications. Have fun and just enjoy the moment while it lasts.

_Rule number two: Always be cautious. _You never know when one of them would come to you and say you are the father of their child. That would definitely be disastrous.

Finally, the most important of all, _Rule number three: Never allow self or bed partner to feel any emotion besides lust and want._ Anything beyond those would result in marriage. And he loved his freedom so much, he didn't want to inflict suffering or cause an early death to any woman who wanted to be his wife.

Those set, his so-called popularity with the female specie wouldn't really be a problem.

Relationships were not his cup of tea. And he wouldn't want anything or anyone to meddle with his affairs. Especially with the way he wanted to run his life.

Tennis had always been his major priority.

And no woman would be able to change that. No matter how beautiful or how irresistible she might be.

Maybe he would never marry. Yeah, maybe he would die old and alone. But then he would never have regrets. He lived his dream. Being one of the best tennis players in the world was enough for him.

...Or so he thought.

Like they say, never say never.

The powers-that-be had a lot of stuff in-store for you that you just didn't know of.

That was another lesson he had learned. The hard way.

* * *

"It's been a long time Ryuuzaki Sakuno".

It was a complete mystery to him how he was able to remember her face, more so her name that easily even after such a long time.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

The clumsy pig-tailed girl who never missed any of his tennis games when he was still in Seigaku; who was always lost and got in trouble for being so weak, so fragile. She was the damsel-in-distress who always needed a superhero to save her from her mishaps. He was Superman and she was Lois Lane. Not that he got out of his way to help her. That was a big no. He was just left with no other choice.

And she was annoying as hell especially when that noisy red-haired-he couldn't remember her name-friend of hers was with her. She was always blushing in front of him and so painfully shy he thought she would die of embarrassment whenever she spoke to him. She thoroughly annoyed him the two occasions she recklessly entered the tennis court when he got injured while playing. No, he wasn't grateful at all for her concern about his well-being. It was unsolicited anyway.

She was all that.

He knew she had her eyes on him then. But he couldn't care less. She meant nothing to him and he didn't need her affection. What he needed then was to win all his tennis matches so he could reach where he was now- a world-renowned tennis player.

After finishing junior high, he and his family went back to America and he never had a single thought about her since then.

And now looking at her, he must admit the years that passed had done her good. Yeah, she grew prettier than her 12-year-old self. Quite attractive with those big reddish-brown eyes, petite nose and luscious lips. He was used to seeing fully-made up women with their clothes that revealed almost everything they had. Compared with them, she was a refreshing sight with her silky skin not even having the slightest hint of make-up and also especially with her hair down like that. He was actually glad she outgrew that silly pig-tailed hairstyle of hers. She looked much better.

But it seemed to him, she had changed not only in face value. There was something else different about her. Whatever it was, he had all the time to find out.

"Well, it seems you just swallowed your tongue. Aren't you gonna say something, Ryuuzaki?" He said teasingly, his eyes not leaving her face. He saw the fire that flared in her eyes after his statement.

"Echizen Ryoma. Still as arrogant as ever eh?" She fiercely retorted.

He smiled._ Hn. This is going to be interesting._

"Feisty. Not the timid girl anymore huh?"

"Well, you have a thing coming if you don't back off. Let's get this interview done and over with, shall we?" This time she smiled sarcastically.

Ryoma inwardly flinched though his face remained cool.

"Which reminds me, you're the writer from the Japan Times Magazine right? That only means you are the one who's asking a favor from me. So be nice."

She held her head up. "Stop picking on me. And I'll be." She said, stressing every word. "And for your information Mister, I wasn't supposed to be the one to interview you. It was just bad luck that I'm here. Now about the interview..."

Ryoma rested his chin on the palm of his hand and cut her off. "I'll give you an interview if you agree to come with me at a party tonight."

Like when he appeared before her a while ago, he observed her face turned white with shock.

"What did you say? Have you gone mad?"

"Well, one of my sponsors is having a party tonight and I've no one to go with me. So I figured YOU will have to do." He said, his face void of any expression which only hid his amusement with how color quickly returned in her face right after his last sentence.

"You can go to hell Echizen Ryoma! I'm not going anywhere with you!" She scoffed.

"In that case, you can kiss your magazine article goodbye. I can have any woman I want, you know." He answered coldly.

"You are the most-"

"Most handsome man you've ever seen? Looks like it the way you drooled over me a while ago."

"I did not!"

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"You're not a good liar, Ryuuzaki. So better drop it." He said with a note of finality, staring at her straight in the eye.

When Ryoma saw the defeated look on her face, he knew he had just acquired the pleasure of having Ryuuzaki Sakuno as his partner in tonight's event.

* * *

**a/n:** Teh heh! Not yet guys, be patient. We're definitely getting there. Character development is important for me so first things first. There you have Ryoma's POV. I hope I didn't have this a little out of bounds. As always, your reviews and criticisms would make me happy and would push me to update faster. Thanks for reading!


	4. Truce

**Chapter 4: Truce**

Some things are just unbelievable, highly unusual even.

True, change is the only permanent thing. But by gods, how in the world could she have changed that much?

It was beyond his mental abilities. He could only wonder at the sudden wave of realization that had hit him square in the face.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was like a completely different person. Her behaviour was totally uncharacteristic; if not the exact opposite of the girl she once was some years ago. His predicament was whether to be glad or be scared about it.

It was impossible to want and not to want the new Sakuno in front of him. She seemed fully in command of herself. Now, he could see she had grown to be a strong, intelligent and confident woman. _Someone who bites. _Ryoma smiled to himself at the thought.

And with the way he was trying his best to irritate her for the past hour or so, he wouldn't be surprised if she had been plotting his death. Should he suddenly drop dead while he was with her would certainly not to be considered some sort of accident.

His sweet, naïve and endearing Sakuno was now history...

Ryoma froze; his mind halted its current train of thought.

_Where did that come from? HIS Sakuno? What was that?_

...That was something he would later call a sense of foreboding that a new realization he was totally unprepared for would knock the living daylights out of him.

* * *

Sakuno decided she would definitely not let Echizen Ryoma get the better of her. Even though the tingling sensation she felt every time she stared into his eyes was a tad disturbing._ Darn female hormones._

He was undeniably gorgeous personified. And she always given credit whenever credit was due but right now she would rather commit suicide than admit that to him.

She had already resigned herself into accepting that her luck for the day would never return. And that she had no choice but to take matters into her own hands.

_When all is said and done, this day isn't really a disaster. Everything happens for a reason_. _Maybe this is Fate's way of telling me to deal with my past frustrations. After this, I will have the interview and a peace of mind. And then move on with my life. _Sakuno nodded to herself with a fresh resolve._ Mind over matter. Yosh, I can deal with this. _

"So, it's settled then. The party will be held in this hotel's biggest ballroom. I'll pick you up at seven. Where's your place?" She heard him ask, which pulled her from her wandering thoughts.

When their eyes met, Sakuno involuntarily heaved a sharp intake of breath; she felt lightheaded while her heartbeat quickened its pace. How long had he been staring at her? Her earlier thoughts about dealing with past frustrations and having the interview flew instantly out of her head. One thing she knew at that moment was she needed to run away from him fast. _This is getting bad. Terribly bad_. _I need to get out of here_.

With all the effort and poise she could muster, she rose to her feet. "I can get here by myself, thank you very much. Now, if you don't mind I still have some other things to attend to." She answered stiffly, her voice, thank-heavens, didn't falter.

But to her utmost shock, he quickly caught her arm and held it tightly. The unexpected action almost made her lose her balance.

"Ne, what exactly are those plans? Mind if I come along? I'm bored." A lazy grin found its way to the side of his mouth as if goading her to say yes.

"Go to hell."

* * *

"So you're engaged huh?"

Ryoma noticed he sounded a bit sarcastic. Sakuno being engaged was new information about her he didn't actually like. The question why was immediately brushed off his mind. He busied himself studying the diamond ring, which caught his attention just a few moments ago. It was a princess cut solitaire diamond that complemented perfectly her long elegant finger as if it was made just for her. The guy who gave it to her was, to such extent, the can-afford-it type if not really rich.

"Ryuuzaki, now you've gone deaf." Ryoma shifted his glance from the ring to her serious face when she didn't answer after a full minute. She was concentrating hard on the road ahead; too hard actually, as if she was hanging on to the steering wheel for dear life.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's an engagement ring on your finger, isn't it? Who's the lucky guy?" Again, there was a hint of cold sarcasm and dislike in his voice. He knew he was being too obvious for his own good.

"None of your business."

"Ch, as if it's a big deal. Fine." He said, pretending with a nonchalant shrug. Then after a few moments of thinking and lapsing into silence, he turned to her with an inquisitive expression on his face. "Ne, I'm just curious, what has happened to the innocent love-stuck girl who was always following me around back in junior high huh?"

"THAT was another lifetime. Go figure." She replied very succinctly, not even giving him a sideward glance.

"Touché." He smiled grimly. His patience was wearing thin.

Sakuno hit the breaks rather too harshly that made the car pull to a stop with a loud screeching noise. Ryoma almost had a head concussion if not for the seat belt fastened around him. He muttered a silent curse. He had no doubt that was one of her attempts to kill him off.

When he turned to her, he was surprised to find her looking at him with cheeks burning red, her eyes wide with pure anger. "I've had enough! Why exactly are you doing this? What are you trying to prove? Aren't you getting tired? Why don't you just go find another woman who would willingly give in to your foolish need of satisfying your overblown ego?"

Unnerving silence followed her outburst. Ryoma didn't know what to say. That was the first time he had ever seen her really angry. And the surge of guilt that overtook him wasn't of any help. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Why don't we call a truce?"

"Truce?" She sounded doubtful, her brows furrowed in a tight knot. A distinct edge was still embedded in her voice.

"Yeah, just this day, let's be friends just like the old times." Ryoma suggested. He fought the urge to smile as the thought of a blushing twelve-year-old Sakuno crossed his mind. But he noticed her eyes left his and again they focused on the road.

"We were never friends." She said with a faraway look, her voice quiet.

Ryoma's throat tightened; his expression turned blank and cold. "Well then let's pretend to be. After this, I'll give you the interview and we'll never have to see each other again."

She glanced at him but didn't say anything. He thought that she was really that petrified about the idea and was about to say- just forget about it and the party and he would give her the interview right then and there. But her voice suddenly filled the air.

"It's a truce then."

* * *

**a/n:** First, thanks to my beta **Kerrie-chan** ( I love you, you're so kind!). And also thanks so much to** her royal snarkiness** for reading and giving me her thoughts about this little ficcie (I'm glad you like it!).

Pardon me if the characters are a little OOC. So many years have passed, for them to have changed that much wasn't really that impossible right? It would be interesting to see Ryoma be challenged about the new Sakuno. Anyways, hope you liked this one. Reviews and criticisms would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	5. Out of Proportion

**Chapter 5: Out of Proportion**

"You never cease to surprise me Ryuuzaki. The last time I tutored you, you couldn't even make a decent serve."

Looking up, Sakuno found Echizen Ryoma smiling down at her; his catlike eyes somewhat teasing, yet at the same time a hint of amazement was there.

They were at the tennis club and they had just finished a one set match.

And she was dead tired.

Darn his eyes for causing more discomfort into her already worn out state. Not to mention that disconcerting smile.She couldn't think straight. Worse, she couldn't even move.

Beads of sweat continued pouring off her as if she had run a hundred mile. The awfully skilled tennis star had stretched out her muscles to the point that she feared muscle cramps would immobilize her for good.

But, it was all worth it.

Alas, her decade-long efforts in learning the sport and improving her skills had actually paid off. She had stolen one game against _The Echizen Ryoma_. Unbelievable but she really did.

"Thanks for the compliment, if you implied that to be one."

"It is a compliment." He nodded.

"Thank you. But I suppose I've still a long way to go to beat you," she said, a small smile tracing her lips; then good-naturedly, she pointed at him her tennis racket, adopted the tone of his voice and imitated his trademark words, "mada mada da ne."

"Hn. Not bad." He grinned at her and she was surprised to see the tender look in his eyes.

In spite of herself, she couldn't help feeling a bit glad about this 'truce'. The tension between them obviously lessened though not completely dispersed. Much to her disbelief, Echizen Ryoma proved he could be nice and friendly towards her. Though, she supposed it was just a pretense on his part; his true motive, whatever it was, made her really wary.

"You just need to work more on your smash and drop volley techniques. Honestly, you've improved. And I mean a lot."

"I have my fiancé to thank for that. He's always pushing me to my limits especially when it comes to playing tennis." A somewhat guilty feeling accompanied the thought of her fiancé that momentarily crossed her mind. Somehow, without meaning to, she was being unfair to him. _Unfaithful is more appropriate, isn't it?_ Said a small voice inside her head.

She winced. Little by little, she knew she was losing herself to the inexplicable appeal of the man who, once-upon-a-time, she had yearned for, so much so that many would call it full-fledged admiration if not obsession. But not love, definitely not love period. Heavens forbid, if she lost herself completely to him now, the result would definitely be disaster incarnated.

"Ch. Is he good?"

Sakuno's head sprang up with that remark. It sounded rude and cold. Was he trying to provoke her and start another nonsense bout of quarreling?

She decided to ignore that.

About to stand up, she heard her cell phone rang. Quickly, she fumbled inside her duffel bag and when she found it, anxiously held it to her ear.

"Hello."

"Sakuno, where are you?"

"K-kojirou?"

"I received your text message. I've been trying to call you for the past hour but my calls couldn't get through. I was worried."

"...I'm fine...I'm sorry I have to cancel our dinner date tonight with such short notice. My editor gave me an urgent assignment."

"Is that so? Don't work yourself too much okay."

"And don't worry about me too much. I'm a big girl." Sakuno heard him laugh. And her expression softened.

"Couldn't help it. I love you."

Again, a pang of guilt surged inside her; it was almost unbearable.

"Sakuno?"

She choked. "...Love you too, honey. Take care."

For a few moments there, Echizen Ryoma stood behind her, completely forgotten.

* * *

All the while, Ryoma watched Sakuno with growing irritability; his brows were furrowed and he wasn't aware that an ominous look was visible on his face. He was having a hard time not to give in with the urge to snatch that forsaken cell phone from her and throw it in the waste bin. Truce or not, he didn't give a damn.

"Wow, I thought that would take like a lifetime." He retorted sarcastically when she finally ended the call.

Sakuno gave him a startled look as if she wasn't aware he was there all this time. "Ryoma," she uttered with a slight quaver in her voice.

His ability to speak momentarily melted. He just stared at her in silent surprise.

That was the first time she had spoken his name- just plain Ryoma.

And it warmed him to no end. Damn, it felt good.

"What's with you?"

Whether it was because of plain denseness or just his innate outrageous sense of arrogance, it would take a hammer blow on the head before Ryoma would sort out and acknowledge his own feelings.

Shaking his head, he chose to ignore the peculiar emotion that had weaved its way inside his chest. Ryoma turned to his back and started walking.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

Good thing he already perfected the art that was nonchalance.

* * *

Glancing down at his watch, Ryoma noted the time. 7:15.

She was late; fifteen minutes and counting.

Ryoma tapped his foot on the marbled floor with increasing annoyance. People that passed by at the lobby's reception area kept giving him curious glances but he didn't care, they could look for all they want. His eyes were fixed on the hotel's front doors alone.

Women were gawking at him, he knew. They always did. But the one woman he wanted to see right at that moment decided to keep him waiting and wait he did. Heck, he swore he would strangle her neck if she were to jilt him. Late he could accept, but jilt he definitely couldn't forgive.

What irked him even more was that he offered to pick her up but what did she do? She refused his gentlemanly efforts and insisted they just meet here at the hotel's lobby.

And now, his watch read she was seventeen minutes late. She'd better have a good explanation to offer him once she arrived.

From his vantage point, he could easily see every people who went in and out of the hotel. And when the door revealed the one he'd been waiting for what seemed like ages…he blinked. Then he felt a sharp jolt of pure masculine admiration as he continued to gaze at the stunning woman walking towards him. Was it really her?

That, he regarded was the question of the century.

Draped in a simple off-shouldered black gown that clung to her slim body, she was captivating. Her long hair was made into an elegant chignon with tendrils framing her face. An amethyst oval necklace lay against her throat that accentuated even more the pale silkiness of her skin.

She was beautiful.

And she took his breath away.

At that moment, Ryoma knew he had it bad.

And if he wouldn't watch it, he would fall...hard.

* * *

**A/n: **Thanks for reading! Hope this chap wasn't bad. And Kojirou is Saeki in this story (Kojirou is his first name). Anyhow, as always, reviews and criticisms would help me a lot esp. as I don't have enough confidence when it comes to my writing. Lots of thanks to my beta Kerrie-chan ( thanks for the advice !) and to all those who read and reviewed the earlier chaps. The next one will be up soon! 


	6. Lost

**Chapter 6: Lost**

The world seemed to have gone up side down.

Her head was spinning and she felt hot. Really hot. Her body temperature seemed like it had reached above normal. Goodness, she only had four glasses of champagne. No, make that five and a shot of tequila.

She winced. She was drunk. Dead drunk.

And the reason why she got drunk?

Make no mistake, it wasn't because of the man with the overblown ego who must be dancing right now with almost every woman in the whole damn room.

_Oh really?_ mocked the irritating small voice inside her head.

The moment they entered the ballroom where the party was being held, Echizen Ryoma was virtually mobbed with almost all people present in the room. They all wanted to get a piece of him especially the women and she was to her dismay, left to wander on her own. She had gone to the side and had no other choice but to amuse herself with how deadly the charisma of Echizen Ryoma could be.

Truth be told, she stutter-stepped for a second and nearly tripped when she saw him outside waiting for her.

Black trousers, black blazer, white shirt.

His look was simple and clean, but deadly nonetheless.

His face and body were basically to die for.

Drop dead gorgeous, no questions asked.

No wonder, women around him seemed like they want to eat him alive.

She winced again. Her headache was building overtime. And to add insult to injury, she was feeling a strange itchy sensation in her throat somehow telling her she was going to throw up anytime soon.

Sakuno tried to stand up from the high chair in front of the wine bar but failed miserably. She almost stumbled for the second time that night if not for the strong hand that gripped her arm.

Her eyes automatically looked up...

And there he was, the man she was wishing to...

_To what? To spend the whole night with? _

She shrugged. Of course, that was a big fat lie. She would die first before spending the whole night with him.

Echizen Ryoma could have any woman he wanted, but not her.

"Sakuno, are you alright? I've been looking all over for you." Echizen said with his cool voice, his face only inches away from her face. She could actually smell the scent of alcohol coming from his mouth combined with the woody fragrance of his cologne.

He smelt heavenly.

"I'm alright. Don't..." She answered but her voice faltered.

"What?" As if to tease her even more, he moved his face even closer.

"Touch me..." She wasn't aware of it, but her lips parted slightly as if waiting for his mouth to claim hers.

She heard him heave a deep breath. "You're drunk. I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home yet. I want to dance." She said stubbornly.

Thinking it over for a moment, he looked at her. His expression, she couldn't read.

"Alright, if that's what you want lady. We'll dance." Echizen held her hand and slowly guided her to the dance floor. She could feel all eyes were drawn towards them and even heard a woman say, "Who's that?"

Embarrassed, Sakuno lowered her head so that they couldn't see her face and let Echizen take charge of the situation. She guessed they were completely taken aback when he wrapped his arms around her waist and touched his forehead to hers. Even she herself was.

Too close for comfort, something inside her warned.

But she didn't care. Just this once, she would let her guards down.

Soft music was playing but they weren't dancing. They simply stood there, feeling the moment as if it was the start of terrible yet thrilling emotions she couldn't exactly place.

Passion...Want...Love?

Sakuno immediately pulled away but Echizen was holding her too tight.

"You're intoxicating...And you're driving me mad," He breathed.

Sakuno froze.

Any thought she was thinking or any objection she was feeling melted the instant his mouth came crashing down on hers.

He kissed her.

Then, she got lost.

After that she couldn't remember when and how they reached the suite he was occupying in the hotel.

She was kissing him. He was kissing her.

They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. It was like they needed to go beyond to discover the mystery hidden behind every touch, every kiss, and every emotion. Nothing else mattered.

There were no promises, not even a single word.

Yet what she experienced was the sweetest thing of all.

She knew she would regret this later, curse herself even.

But life is all about doing the right thing and doing what is not.

...Too bad, she didn't know her life would have a 180 degrees turnaround the minute she woke up and she would wish to bury herself alive.

* * *

**A/n:** Finally! Whew. I thought this chapter would never come about. Sorry for the long wait, guys. I've been busy with everything else. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	7. Proposal

**Chapter 7: Proposal**

* * *

Sakuno woke up the following morning feeling sick. She felt like the pounding in her head could very well be the cause of her death. When she tried to sit up, the pounding became even more unbearable.

"Drink this. Works well with hang over," she heard someone say. Trying hard to open her eyes, she saw a vague figure looming over her, holding a cup in one hand.

With all her strength, she took the cup but she couldn't hold it steadily. The vague figure supported her hand and helped her to bring the cup to her mouth. She tasted hot tea, which was quite good. She finished the drink in three gulps.

"Thanks." She said, looking up to find the vague figure becoming clearer. He was a man with unruly hair and golden brown eyes. Sakuno closed her eyes and opened them again a second later.

Realization struck her hard with enough force to bring her down again on the bed.

She remembered everything to the last detail as if it was a movie in auto replay playing inside her head. She rolled over and pressed her face into the pillow, trying to block all thoughts entering her mind.

_Fate, please be kind. This is just a dream, nothing more._

But she knew very well she was just fooling herself.

* * *

"Marry me."

The words came out from his mouth like it was just something ordinary. Something he did everyday, like it was no big deal. He said it nonchalantly. He wasn't even facing her for that matter. He was talking to the cat! Goodness.

"Are you talking to me? Or to your cat?" She said, she couldn't help feeling amused. He was sitting on the bean bag and holding the white cat with specks of gray hair. The cat purred. She could tell it was a girl.

She had just awakened again and was feeling a little better though the splitting headache still made her wince every once in a while. She noticed the small towel on her forehead and was quite taken aback that Ryoma had taken care of her.

When she looked at his direction, she saw him let go of the cat and walk toward her. He stopped a yard away.

"To you of course," he said simply, this time looking directly into her eyes. "Karupin's daughter decided a long time ago she wanted a cat for a husband."

Sakuno felt her pulse start to beat twice as normal. She tried to control the surge of delight inside her chest but to no avail.

"You're crazy," was all she could say. _This isn't happening. Surely, this isn't happening._

"Maybe I am." He smiled. "So, is it a yes or no?" He asked, his voice was gentle but his face was serious.

She looked up and shook her head. "You know I'm already engaged to marry." Her voice was barely audible. She remembered Saeki and their upcoming wedding next week and instantly she jolted with alarm and panic.

"To hell with your engagement. You'll regret it if you don't marry me." He said stubbornly.

"Am I supposed to take your proposal seriously?"

"I'm deadly serious. You can count on that. I want you to marry me, Sakuno."

She stared at him in disbelief and realized he meant every word. And the way he spoke her name made her completely helpless.

Maybe there was a catch somewhere. Goodness. She couldn't believe _The Echizen Ryoma_ was asking her to marry him. Tomoka would faint, or worse, she might have a heart attack if she knew.

"With everything that you have－fame, money, looks－you can have any woman at your feet. You don't even need to ask, they'll be more than willing to be your wife. Why me?" She asked helplessly, hoping against hope that she could escape this situation.

"Maybe you're right. But I don't want them." He said flatly. "It's you that I want. And don't ask me why," he stopped, hesitated and looked down." Honestly, I don't really know." She thought she saw a faint glint of softness in his eyes but it was gone too fast.

"That's absurd."

"Unthinkable even," he agreed.

"Do you believe in cosmic balance?" Sakuno asked out of nowhere that made Ryoma blink in surprise.

"What? I don't know. Why?"

"Cosmic balance has pedagogical power manifested in its contribution to the shaping of societal ideology. I made a thesis on that in college." She said matter-of-factly.

"Sakuno, what are you saying? I don't think I understand. Are you ill or something? Do you want anything?" Sakuno couldn't tell if Ryoma was amused or concerned with the words coming from her mouth.

"In other words, this is a disaster on a cosmic scale. You are disrupting the cosmic balance I thrive for." She covered her face with her hands. This was the result of her not being able to attend her yoga class these past few days. If she did, her spirit would have been more united with the universe and would have perceived a signal that something this catastrophic would happen to her. And she would have taken measures to avoid it.

"What?" Ryoma didn't know if he would laugh or get scared. She sounded very odd. _What's happening to her? Is this the result of her hang over? Damn alcohol._ He vowed never to let Sakuno drink another drop of alcohol next time.

"Yes. I will marry you."

Ryoma blinked again, twice this time. It was his turn to stare at her in disbelief. The tables had clearly turned.

"You will?" He sounded dubious. _Not the effect of hang over, I hope._

"Yes."

_Whoever it was that invented cosmic balance, thank you._ He thought.

* * *

**a/n: **Comments/suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	8. Everything

**Chapter 8: Everything**

* * *

--

"Tell me are you a paranormal, extraterrestrial or whatever inhuman being who takes profound pleasure in manipulating the mind and body of poor little souls like my friend? I would give you mine instead, for eternity if you wish. I know my soul is not that pure, but please just give her back!" The woman in front of her had her eyes almost popping out of their sockets, her breathing unusually heavy she was afraid she might just tumble down and die of a heart attack.

"Tomoka..." Sakuno sighed. Confessing to Tomoka everything that had happened might be a mistake after all. She went to her friend's flat after Echizen Ryoma dropped her off to her apartment earlier this morning because everything was just too much for her to bear. It was like she wasn't living her life but another else's tragedy.

The melancholy of her so-called life was unfolding before her eyes. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Dang fate.

Fate made a joke on her and she was a fool to let _Her_ have her ways. Now her life was a complete mess.

"Seriously Sakuno have you gone mad?! How in the world did you manage to sleep with Ryoma-sama and agree to marry him in less than twenty four hours time?" Tomoka exclaimed with wild abandon, not caring if the whole neighborhood get scandalized by her words. "How can you do this? Hadn't it slipped your mind that you're getting married next week? Have you had a temporary amnesia or something?"

Maybe that was it. She smiled to herself bitterly. Temporary amnesia. Or better yet temporary insanity now that she thought about it.

But _everything_ happens for a reason right?

No matter how much she denied or detested that _everything_.

Sakuno breathed and exhaled almost simultaneously. "I don't know Tomoka. Honestly, maybe I am getting mental. My mind was really fogged over even until now..."

She lowered her head and closed her eyes. She felt as if her brain was going to explode any minute. She was dead scared, lest she might have done the biggest mistake in her life.

Tomoka took hold of her hands and dropped herself in front of her. "I know you've been in love with Ryoma-sama for like," she rolled her eyes, "a lifetime. But Sakuno you're not the pig-tailed girl anymore who trailed after him like a puppy and get red all over by just talking to him. You're getting married for Pete's sake. I hope you realize the consequences of your actions."

Sakuno couldn't meet her friend's eyes. She knew she did a terrible thing. But she knew too she had to make decisions.

"You know you have to tell Saeki," Tomoka said as if reading her mind.

She nodded imperceptibly. "I'm calling off our wedding."

* * *

--

Sakuno was sitting by the window in one of her favorite Italian restaurants situated on the top floor of a popular department store in the city. Her wrist watch read six o' clock in the evening and the dancing city lights outside was fascinating to look at but her mind was not into it.

She was nervous as hell. And the bad feeling of being a cheat was an added pain.

Four hours ago, she called Saeki to meet with her here. She already plucked up enough courage to tell him what had happened and the decisions she had made. He, of all people, deserved her explanations and the truth. No matter how it would hurt, he deserved to know. After all, this was inevitable.

She wasn't going to make excuses for herself and she wasn't going to turn back.

Brushing off the strands of hair that fell over her eyes, the thought of their first meeting drifted into her mind. She remembered it was Fuji-senpai who introduced them at the university almost five years ago. They dated a few times, went to movies, did all that getting-to-know each other stuff, and a year after, he became her first real boyfriend in every sense of the word.

As everyone around her had said, Saeki was what every girl would call a perfect boyfriend and would-be-husband. A good catch indeed what with his good looks and fine character. Most of all, she knew he loved her. And she considered herself lucky to have him.

The only problem was, she had her doubts.

Tomoka was right.

She had been in love with Echizen Ryoma all her life. Then and now.

The twelve-year old girl never really grew up.

She was there, inside her all this time, neatly tucked in the depths of her being. That little girl's fantasy of Echizen Ryoma noticing she was there and of having him to really look at her was what kept her alive. She had complete and utter faith that she would one day catch him and never let him go.

And now that the fantasy had come true, she was afraid to face it and realize that one way or another it would come to an end. Because fantasies are bound to end. That's the natural way of things. One day you're happy, the next day you suffer.

Fantasies should have stayed as mere fantasies. That way there would be fewer complications and less mistakes.

But then again, the damn what-ifs would forever haunt her. She heard somewhere that knowing is better than an eternity of wondering.

Even if it meant the biggest mistake in her life, at least she knew how it felt to have her dream come true.

Her dream of the boy, Echizen Ryoma.

And it was that simple.

He was everything.

* * *

--

Sakuno looked at the man in front of her. Wearing only a simple blue shirt and faded jeans, Saeki Kojirou was breathtaking. He was tall, almost six feet with a fine physique and an easy-going face. When he smiled at her, she thought she heard every girl in the room sigh in admiration.

That was one of his traits that she loved. The smile on his lips mirrored the smile dancing on his eyes, it was fascinating to look at. For her, he was the most sincere person in the world.

"Hi, honey." He kissed her on the cheek and sat down at the opposite chair. "A day of not seeing you felt like weeks."

The honest admiration in his voice made her want to slap herself. He didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of her foolishness.

"Koji-rou. I...I..." Tried as she might, her voice seemed to have gotten stuck inside her throat.

She looked up and saw him gazing at her with questioning eyes.

"You don't look okay. Is there anything wrong, Sakuno?" He said worriedly.

Sakuno knew it was now or never. She'd have to tell him.

She inhaled deeply, gathered all her courage and looked him in the eyes. "I'm calling... off our...wedding."

A moment's silence hung between them that seemed to last forever. When she finally heard Saeki speak, the coldness in his voice made it harder for her to breathe.

He asked the question she was dreading to answer.

"Why?"

"I was...no...I am still in love with somebody else." The words weighed like ton of bricks it was difficult for her to even move her lips. She knew she was delivering a deadly blow not only to Saeki but to herself as well.

"Then why are you crying?"

The question caught her off guard. Automatically, her hand reached up and she was surprised to feel the wetness of her cheeks. She wasn't aware she was crying involuntarily.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry Kojirou." A silent sob accompanied the apology.

He reached across the table and held her hand. "You have nothing to apologize for. Somehow, I've always known there's something or someone standing between us. I couldn't seem to have the whole you. There was something you were holding back. I noticed it but I didn't want to acknowledge it because I was afraid to lose you."

His silver eyes were staring deep into her own it was like she was looking through his soul. She marveled at the pure sincerity and love she was seeing in them.

"Honestly. I want to yell at you. I want to shake you until you get your senses back. I want to be angry. I want to find that damn man and beat the hell out of him. I want to do all those things." His grip on her hand became tighter, but the gentleness of his next words made her even more miserable. "But they're useless. I'll only make you cry. And that's the only thing I never want to do aside from letting you go."

"Ko-kojirou." The tears kept rolling down her cheeks. How could she be so selfish?

"I only hope you'll be happy, Sakuno. Be happy and you've already paid for the hurt I'm feeling right now." He released her hand and got a handkerchief from his jean's pocket.

He reached for her face and wiped the tears that seemed to have gotten a life of their own.

"Damn it. I love you. Letting you go is the hardest thing in the world." She could see how he was trying so hard to control his emotions but the feeling of hurt was visible on his face.

This time it was her hand that reached for him and touched his cheek. "How I wish this never have happened. I wish that I can reverse everything. I'm really sorry for hurting you. Maybe it would take a lifetime before I could forgive myself for the hurt I caused you."

"Don't be too hard on yourself Sakuno."

He smiled but for the first time since she knew him the smile was not reflected in his eyes.

"I only hope he's worthy of you, Sakuno. Because if he'll hurt you, whether you like it or not, I'll get you back. I swear."

* * *

--

A/n: A little mushy I know but this is inevitable. Comments, suggestions, are always welcome. Thanks for reading.


	9. Logic and Reason

**Chapter 9: Logic and Reason**

* * *

Something seemed awfully wrong. Utterly and seriously wrong.

Everything just happened like bam and in a blink of an eye now she found herself getting married not to her fiancé but to a man she hadn't seen for a long time, almost a virtual stranger if not for the fact that she had known him years before.

Why did she accept his proposal just like that? Was he even serious? Wasn't Fate just playing a trick on her? And why her of all people? Wasn't she just plain ridiculous and made a total fool of herself?

All these questions were bombarding her mind every passing minute, she hadn't had a decent meal the entire day. She hadn't even move from the bed for that matter!

She thought she wasn't the type of person who just went with the flow and didn't think things thoroughly before making a decision. She even prided herself for being a logical and reasonable person but how did she end up like this? Where was the logic and reason in her actions for the past twenty four hours?

So fast…she was caught in a freaking whirlwind and now she had no idea how to get back everything in its proper order. She couldn't believe her carefully planned life just turned up side down.

True, Echizen Ryoma was the boy of her dreams when she was a mere twelve-year-old girl. She thought then she'd never meet anyone like him. For her, he was like the sky that she could only gaze at and long for but could never reach no matter how much she tried.

A fantasy. A dream.

She was the girl who wanted nothing but for him to look at her…to smile at her…to love her.

But she thought then those were next to impossible.

Tennis was her biggest rival. A hurdle she could never surpass. Besides, for him, she was no more than a fan…just an ordinary girl not even worthy of a single glance.

And then suddenly, after so many years, there he was appearing in front of her, unprecedentedly sweeping her off her feet and asking her to marry him like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Could she really trust him? Would he not disappear and break her heart the second time?

Maybe some fantasies are only supposed to live in our dreams.

She heard somewhere that there's a fine line between dreams and realities. A line that is just way too dangerous to cross.

But at some point, you just have to make a decision. Either you take the plunge or just forever regret that the moment already passed you by.

Emotions are messy. Life is a pain.

No matter how hard you fight it, you fall. And it's scary as hell.

However, against all logic, against all reason, against all experience, she just wanted to hope that everything would turn out for the better.

Because if you have the chance of a lifetime to fulfill your dream staring right before you, wouldn't you take it?

She just had.

* * *

The doorbell rang for the nth time, willing her to finally pull herself up from the confines of her bed after hours (or was it a day already, who knows or rather who cares?) of sleeping or just plain staring into the ceiling. For the first time in her entire existence, she felt she didn't have any energy whatsoever to do anything. She was just so tired. Her life just came crashing down yesterday and who would blame her if she just wanted to die right there and then. But suicide wasn't her thing. No matter what, she wouldn't go that low and try to inflict pain on herself.

Sluggishly, she walked toward the door and pulled it open without even looking at the door viewer to know who it was that had the nerve to disturb her during this self-imposed solitary confinement. She was not ready yet to face the outside world. _Give me another day or two, no make that a decade then maybe I can_, she thought miserably. Sometimes doing something is worse than doing nothing.

Before she had time to even look at the person's face, whoever it was almost knocked her off and nearly smacked her head on the door panel.

Her head sprang up in anger. "Who –" she looked at him and instantly felt like a frozen chicken with goose bumps all over.

"You look like hell."

The guy, curse him, was Echizen Ryoma nonetheless.

He was eyeing her with obvious concern and she guessed whatever he was about to say about his coming here at her apartment got muddled up with one look at her. She knew, with dark circles under her eyes and reddish worn out nose, she was a cross between Kung Fu Panda and Rudolf, the red-nosed reindeer. Maybe he was having a hard time deciding between the two, he just shook his head making her feel even more miserable.

"Well, thank you very much. I appreciate your concern for my appearance," she retorted with perfect passion of irritation and marched back toward the bedroom.

Undeterred by her obvious sarcasm, he followed and made himself comfortable on the lounge chair at the foot of the bed (the nerve of him). Ayumi, her cat familiarly found her way on his lap and settled nicely between his arms. Not only was he a womanizer, he was also a lady cat killer! How obnoxious could he get?

Feeling betrayed (whether because of the man or the cat, she didn't know), she sent a murderous glare toward their direction before unceremoniously flopping down the bed and burying her face on the pillows. Why did he have to come and see her now?

"What happened?"

She heard him ask and felt the bed sink down with his weight. When she didn't answer, his warm hand touched her hair and with surprising gentleness stroked the back of her head.

With tears prickling the back of her eyes, Sakuno just lay there and contented herself with his presence.

Maybe she didn't make a mistake, after all?

Maybe Echizen Ryoma could make her happy.

Maybe _they_ could be happy.

Looking up at him, she stared directly into his eyes. "I broke someone's heart… And mine as well in the process." Tried as she might to hide it, her voice gave away the feeling of hurt, guilt and pain that were crushing her down.

Sakuno saw icy indifference there and then mask his handsome face upon hearing her words. His golden eyes were like shards of glass piercing her face; she had the strangest notion that he was ready to strike her down. Good, maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Echizen Ryoma would be the end of her.

With voice that was equally detached and calculating, he asked the one thing she could never lie about, not even to herself.

"Tell me, did you love him?"

For a moment, deafening silence hung in the air between them. When she reached for his hand, it was terribly cold, still she held it tight. This was something they both needed to hear whatever the end result might be.

"I did. And I still do." Anger flashed in his eyes but she was determined to make him understand. "Kojirou had been a vital part of my life. No one could ever change that." A tear finally found its way down her cheek. She thought she had already cried her eyes out but her tears seemed to spring a life of their own.

"But, you have my heart. You always have…Then and now, it belongs to you." She smiled dryly despite herself. "You can very well grind it to a hamburger and enjoy."

* * *

Echizen Ryoma couldn't find his voice for fear that he wouldn't recognize himself when he did.

Really, sometimes reality has a way of sneaking up and biting you in the ass. There are some things you can't escape. And other things you just don't want to know.

But, he could only lie to himself for so long. And denying it wouldn't change the truth.

He, Echizen Ryoma, had already fallen in love with Ryuuzaki Sakuno…hard and with a loud thud.

He loved her. Every part of her.

And when he kissed her the first time, that's when things started to get out of control.

All that perfection, all that beautiful control he thought he had, just fell to crap.

There was only one thing in his mind.

He didn't want to let her go.

Let all things be damned, but he needed her to be with him from then on.

No, he wasn't romantic. He wasn't wired that way. And chasing after a woman when clearly she was already off-limits was just a waste of his precious time. For him, women were merely dispensable things he could have and play with any hour of the day and he could easily discard when he was bored and done with after.

However, this woman just went and, whether or not it was her own making, left him wanting for more. More time with her, more kisses with her, more of her. His greed was overwhelming it was driving him mad by the second.

All his strange aversion to relationships, let alone marriage was not the issue anymore.

It was just her.

Even if it would cost him everything that he had, he would gladly exchange them all just for her.

And whether she loved him or not, didn't matter. She loved him then. She could love him now. That's what he thought.

But he didn't think jealousy would eat him alive. It was an entirely different thing altogether.

With her declaring her undying love for that other man just made him want to shake her senseless. And it required him an enormous amount of will power not to. Still, the nagging feeling that other than him, there was another who was with her when he was not just wouldn't die.

Now, here she was, telling him he always had her heart for the taking.

The insanely good feeling right after he heard it was just…beyond him.

Maybe it was pride or maybe plain self-preservation or maybe it was just about being tough, Echizen Ryoma would never admit to her (well unless absolutely necessary) how she outrageously affected every fiber of his being.

He was born to be tough and his own brand of arrogance was a facet of his personality he just couldn't live without. He was rough around the edges, hard core… at least that's what he used to think.

…Yet, she was just absolutely wonderful. Even with her long hair in a jumbled mess flying in every direction and her lovely face currently littered with tear stains and eye bags, she was breathtaking.

And he must have done something good in his past life or whatever, to have her for himself.

Well, he was just lucky. That must be it.

He smiled at the thought and just looked at her, marveling at how such in a short amount of time (too short actually it blew his mind off) she was able to turn his world into a dysfunctional one, himself included.

Reaching inside his pocket, his hand took hold of the velvet box that was originally his main reason in coming to see her. He just couldn't wait to get rid of that damn ring on her finger and replace it with the most exquisite diamond ring one could ever find (that's according to the staff at Tiffany's though).

"Can you give me your hand?" He asked without averting his eyes from her face.

With inquiring eyes, she hesitantly moved and placed her hand above his palm. Brashly, he removed the forsaken thing (which was making his eyes hurt every time he glanced at it) on her finger and slipped his ring right after. The round brilliant cut diamond with sapphire side stones sparkled and made a dazzling dance of light from almost every angle, complementing more her silky skin.

_Perfect._ He thought and curved the side of his lips into a smile.

Satisfied with his choice and with himself, Ryoma searched her face and waited for her reaction. He surmised she would be delighted, if not overjoyed now that he already made it official.

They were engaged.

He, Echizen Ryoma, was now officially hers. And she was his.

Proper branding should be done first before everything else.

The woman though didn't move an inch; her face remained expressionless without even a hint of whatsoever that he was starting to doubt she suddenly lost her senses. Was she too astonished to even blink her eyes? Surely, she saw this coming, right?

When finally she lifted her eyes to look at him, her voice was too shallow he almost didn't hear her. But her next words instantly made him want to marry her straight away (and start making lots of babies).

Smiling and crying at the same time, she said the sweetest thing he had ever heard. "Thank you Ryoma. I would be happy to be with you."

* * *

A/n: Don't we all love a happy ending? But wait, is this really how it's going to end (beats me)? Next chap will be the last. I know, I'm guilty of almost abandoning this story but my heart fortunately just wouldn't want to let it go. To all who liked and reviewed the past chapters and were waiting patiently for this chapter, thanks so much. Hope this didn't disappoint. ^^

05.25.12


End file.
